What You See is what You Believe, Right?
by Serpent3
Summary: YYxY some B/R and S/J and Tea bashing. Valentine's Day is coming. Longer summary inside.
1. Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters and places. –Signed Serpent.  
  
A/N: I wrote this dumb fic cuz a 'friend' of mine 'dared' me too. She does not support YAOI!! That's just sad… anyways, I'm here to prove that a lot of people are cool with yaoi and she should be ok with it too.   
  
Summary: Its February 1st, almost Valentine's Day. Yugi loves his yami while Anzu is his opponent for the ancient pharaoh's heart. YY/Y some B/R and Anzu bashing!! Flames accepted, but past will come to haunt you. Review will be credited. Later!   
  
""speech  
thoughts  
/hikari speaking/  
//yami speaking//  
  
What You See is What You Believe, Right?  
  
One night in the Kame (Turtle) Game Shop, slept the ever peaceful figure of Yuugi Motou. But, he wasn't so peaceful this night. He was tossing and turning wildly on his bed. His yami was trying to calm his hikari down from within his soul room, but to no avail.   
  
dream sequence  
"Please Father, stop!" cried the seven year old Yuugi. Tears were flooding from his eyes as he begged his father for forgiveness.  
"Didn't I tell you to call me master?!" the old man yelled furiously as he cracked the whip down on the young boy's shoulder. The leather cord ripped right through his shirt and skin causing scarlet blood to come pouring out of the wound.   
The drunk man continued to punch, kick and whipped his already abused child until no end. Suddenly, the soul shaking sound of thunder rumbled through the household.   
  
end dream sequence  
  
Yuugi woke up with a start. Bullet like drops of sweat slid down his flushed cheeks as his lungs fought hard to inhale and exhale fresh air of reality. He placed a small hand on his pounding heart. Thump… thump…   
  
Yami appeared within seconds. His usually cold emotionless ruby eyes immediately turned soft at the site of his terrified angel. He slowly took a step towards the seemingly young child's bed and sat down. He wrapped his arms around his petite form and gently eased his aibou's head onto his chest, allowing him to cry.   
  
The dark one of the puzzle wanted to scream to the heavens and banish whoever gave his angel such pain. He murmured soothing words into Yuugi's ear. Yuugi shivered, not from the cold, but from Yami's voice and the realization that he, the one he loved, in here, beside him in blood and flesh. Oh, how I wish I could just tell him that I love him. But, Anzu also likes him. I will never have a chance against her… Yuugi thought sadly.   
  
Just because of that one thought, his tears returned. He continued to cry into Yami's chest. Yami, being the cold and cruel guy that he was was panicking on what he should do, how to do it and so forth. He soothed down his light's hair and continued to rock back and forth until the quiet sobs slowed to a stop.   
  
The pharaoh slowly tucked his aibou under the sheets once more and gave a quick but gentle peck on his forehead. Sleep well, my angel. If only you knew how much I love you…  
  
All that you could hear in the quite room was the melodious tapping of droplets from the rain and the steady beating hearts of the opposite souls of one body.  
  
  
So, it was horrible wasn't it? Thought so… well, as I said, I did this because of a challenge. Please R&R.  
  
-Serpent 


	2. Morning Rush and Fun

Cat: Thank you for reviewing. Just to let you know, if you don't, you're actually the first. This means a lot to me. I hope you find this chpt good enough. Its kidna going slow…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next day, Yuugi woke up to the dull beeping sound of his old alarm clock. His large innocent eyes slowly slid open to see the red digital numbers reading: 7:00.   
  
As if reality had hit him with an icy slap in the face, he quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed his school uniform, and ran right into the bathroom to clean, wash, and get dressed. He got up late.   
  
Yami however was still asleep in his soul room in the large Egyptian styled bed. He always had a tendency to sleep in. He didn't get a good night's sleep though. Before he had fallen to sleep, his thoughts were filled with the tear-streaked face of his lighter half. Why was he so upset? What was he dreaming of? Did I frighten or anger him? Oh, forbid… why do I have to fall for the one person I can't have?! The same thoughts rang over and over again in his mind before he gave into the welcoming arms of slumber that night out of exhaustion.   
  
Unfortunately, outside the puzzle, Yuugi was running around like a hurricane packing his books, and making his bed with a piece of fresh toast still in his mouth. The last thing he did was grab the puzzle and yelled through the link.  
/YAMI!!/  
//Huh… wha... what??// the king of games answered tiredly, not sure if he was hallucinating or not.  
  
/Come out NOW!! I have to leave for school and you need to eat something. HURRY UP!!/  
  
//Huh? Oh, I'll be right there. // He slowly climbed out of bed, surprised he was already in uniform. He materialized himself in the real world and look around. Yuugi was in front on him with a piece of toast in his mouth and one in his hand. Yuugi held it up to Yami and he took it. The scarlet eyed one knew not to argue with Yuugi when he's in a hurry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both boys were panting hard when they reached Domino High school grounds. After all, they DID run the whole way. On the stairs in the front of the double door were the tri-colored hair boy's friends: Kaiba (who happened to come around because of Yugi), Jou, Ryou, and Bakura. Bakura also came around after he and Yami settled some differences. And, of course, for Ryou. Bakura and Ryou has been a couple for quite a while, and Ryou wanted to be around his friends so the tomb robber eventually agreed.   
  
However, Anzu was missing. The guys didn't care, except Yuugi. He always had a caring heart, no matter what competition Anzu brought against him for Yami's love.   
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Anzu?" ask Yuugi quietly. They all stared at him as if he had just grown seven heads.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?" they all yelled. Yuugi seemed to be frozen with shock. The only thing intelligent that came out of his mouth after he seemingly recovered was, "Uh…"  
Jou placed him hands on his hips arrogantly and held his head high. Then in a regal voice he said proudly, "Ah, who cares bout the bitch anyways? I'm actually happy that she ain't here 'cause she's gonna ruin my appetite!" They snickered. Yuugi was actually relieved as he looked at Yami. The dark one was having a private conversation with the ex-tomb robber. Its seemed very important because even Ryou was anywhere near them.   
  
It seemed as if Bakura was giving advice to the former pharaoh instead of the other way around. Yuugi shrugged. "So you guys…" he was instantly cut off when a practically screeching voice interrupted him.  
  
"Yami honey, so there you are!! I've been looking all over for you!!" They all turned the directions the all-so-annoying-voice- of-Anzu-Masaki came from. All of them sweatdropped and slumped. "My Ra…" moaned Bakura. Yami practically fainted. Why does this always happen to me?? Why?? Kaiba was glaring, Yuugi and Ryou were… stunned to say the least.   
  
Anzu was coming there way with her cheerleader friends trailing behind her. She thought she could have any man she wanted. Wrong… She could have any man she DIDN'T want… example, the nerds and the geeks. Everybody knew she was a slut/whore. It was a known fact around the school that she played almost every guy, and maybe even slept with the stupid ones…   
  
"Hehe, look what I got," Bakura said in a hushed i-got-something-evil-up-my-sleeve voice with a smirk playing his pale lips. In his hand was a bag of cheap but smooth marbles.   
  
Now, everybody looked at the psycho for an explanation. He gave all his friends a knowing smile and winked at Yami. The king looked on. He slowly untied the bag and slid them down the steps quietly. As the cheerleaders approached blindly towards the group, they stepped on the marbles and started to dance like hyped up monkeys. Eventually, they all fell down.  
  
The group roared with laughter. Yami patted Bakura on the shoulder and murmured and thank you. The bell then rang, signally for their morning fun to end. They grabbed their bags and walked into the double doors of school, leaving Anzu and her little posy to be trampled by the incoming students who would do anything no to be late.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plz R&R. This story is terrible, I know. Please review and give me ideas or sums, all right? 


	3. Homerooms and Cheerleader Problems

Hey all you people out there!! Thanks for giving this fic a chance by reading or even reviewing. I'd like to especially thank:   
  
Beverly  
Masaka  
B-Chan  
Cat  
Rogue Agent  
Dragon C. Chan  
Ranma Higurashi  
Promise  
Blah  
Eternal_Darkness  
SalamandraCuroase  
SalamandraCuroase AGAIN  
Cat AGAIN  
  
And  
  
My good friend: lilrubydevil. READ HER FIC PPL!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Homeroom and Cheerleader Problems  
  
So, after the gang left the cheer flunkeys out to get a concussion (Thanks Beverly) or something by the rest of the student body, they hurried their way to their respective classrooms. Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, and Bakura, Ryou, and Jou all headed into the Class-A room.   
  
It was a good thing they were all in the same class, except the fact that Anzu and practically half of her bitches were also there.   
  
"Class," the teacher started patiently, hoping to get the class's attention, no response.  
  
"Class….!!" No response.  
  
"CLASS!!!!!!" She finally got it. The whole class immediately stopped what there were doing and looked her way. The sensei let out a sigh and ordered, "Get to your seats, I have some announcements before first period."  
  
::silence::   
  
"Ahem, well, in exactly fourteen days the Valentine's Dance is coming…" the already very annoyed sensei was immediately interrupted by the thunderous cheering of the female majority of the class and "hell-is-finally-let-loose" groan from the guys.   
  
"As I said, the dance is coming, and we're in charge!!" Once again, the same response loud ear-splitting cheers and creepy moans.   
  
"So, that means we're in charge of the decorations, food, drinks and all the misc. stuff."   
  
::silence::  
  
"Well," the snobby voice of our very well hated cheerleader sounded as she stood up, "I think the cheerleaders should be in charge of the whole thing. After all, we have the best ideas and the most money. We don't need COMMONERS' help! Do we girls?!"   
  
The girls that all backed Anzu simultaneously smirked. Some of the 'less popular' girls instantly shrunk at least an inch into their seats, they knew that usually whatever the cheerleaders said goes. But, not this time…  
  
The sensei shook her head sadly. "Yes, I know that is tradition, but the staff made sure that that doesn't go this time. They SAID anybody who wants to help can help. There's nothing I can do."  
  
Anzu stuck her bottom lip out, crossed her arms, and sat down… unfortunately, her seat was a BIT slippery do to some oil that was ACCIDENTALLY squeezed onto her seat, she sat, slipped, and landed right on the ice-cold floor of the classroom with a bit thump and the roaring laughter of the class.   
  
Gee, I wonder who did that… wondered Bakura, who had his psychotic smile play his lips. He looked at Yami and they gave each other a high-five.   
  
Yugi caught the action and smiled slightly. He was happy that Anzu got what she deserved but… It seemed like everybody wanted Yami these days… it seemed to him that the once pharaoh and tomb robber were getting a bit too close…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well, that sucked D***. Sorry bout not updating faster. I was… blocked kinda. Well, tell me what u think. I think that chapt was kinda gay… well later! 


	4. Suspicion and Jealousy

Sorri!!! i was... blocked up. ANYWAY, Thank you all for reviewing. i appreciate it. Now on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own Yugioh!.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi frowned and looked down in his seat. Kaiba, who was sitting behind him, noticed this actions of saddness. He reached out and placed his hand gently on Yugi's shoulder and asked, "Are you alright?" softly. The little one looked up, slightly surprised and nodded weakly. "I'm just tired..."   
  
Kaiba looked understanding and said, "You don't have to tell me, I know." His thoughts drifted out to a certain blond with the Brooklyn accent and spunky attitude. He too, smiled sadly, knowning the fact that they will never be.   
  
"How bout you come over to my place after school to... talk?" Kaiba asked timidly. (hard to imagine ne?)  
  
Before Yugi had to chance to reply, a loud smack was heard, he immediately faced the front of the class, only to be face to face with his sensei who had whipped a ruler on his desk. "Motou-san and Kaiba-san, would you two kindly stop your lovy-dovy conversation later so that i can conduct class?!" Snickers were heard all around the room. Especially from you know where... They both blushed a light pink hue and said, "Sorry sensei, yes sensei."   
  
After she walked off, Yugi turned and nodded to Kaiba that answer to the question he asked earlier. Kaiba smiled, it wasn't often he had guests, not one that he knew well anyways. He really needed to talk to Yugi about... him.  
  
Yami on the other hand was watching and seething with rage and jealousy. Yugi is MY aibou not his!! He belongs to ME!! he thought dangerously and possessively. That could have sent shivers down Yugi's spine if he heard those words come out of his mouth. Bakura shook his head sadly as he looked at the "look" Yami was giving Kaiba.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami!" a childish yet cheerful voice sounded through the air as Yami turned around to greet whoever said it. Yugi...  
  
"Yes, aibou?"  
  
"Is it alright if i go to Kaiba's house after school today?" he asked excitedly. It would be great to finally tell somebody all my feelings I've kept inside... he thought.  
  
Yami could feel his jealousy level rising higher and higher but nodded. "I'll be at Bakura's and Ryou's if you need anything, okay?" Yugi nodded, but with suspicion. They sure seem to be getting pretty closed today...  
  
So, they ate lunch, everything now and then dissing off teachers, tests, school, and cheerleaders. And also, Ryou 'just so happened' to have a bag of gummy worms that he packed as a snack...   
  
Bakura 'borrowed' one and told the group to watch.   
  
He tucked the multi-colored worm into his pocket as he walked towards the boy's bathroom. Anzu happened to be coming back from the girl's restoom when Bakura 'accidentally' walked into her, shoving his shoulder into hers, while at the same time sliding the worm into her lunch bag.   
  
He murmured a smirking apology and pretended to go to the restroom and came out within a few seconds. He ran back to the gang and pointed over. Anzu just sat down with her friends and were pointing in their direction. He pousy glared at him and he just smiled spookily. They all opened their lunch... and then,   
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" echoed throught the entire school, even the birds flew out of trees. Apparently, bitches don't enjoy gummy, chewy and crawly things. It looked like she had just found the worm.   
  
Bakura shrugged, "No shit. I thought even she had to brains to know it was a gummy worm." They shrugged. Jou said, "I think you give her too much credit..."   
  
"Agree," Kaiba said quietly. Jou looked over at the tall brunette and blushed because of his intense gaze and that fact the Kaiba had backed him, the puppy dog, up.   
  
Yami's crimson eyes darted back and forth from Yugi, Kaiba, and Jou. In fact, they were sitting in that order. IF Kaiba plays either of them... He's GONNA DIE!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See ya guys tomorrow!!" Yugi waved as he departed with Kaiba in the black elegant limo. Jou couldn't help but feel depressed... Of course, everybody would choose Yugi over a puppy dog anyday. He nice and caring, just like a child with no worries. And me, I'm nothing. I'm not even worth my parents' love...  
  
Bakura, Ryou, and Yami walked back to the ring-bearer's apartment on foot. They had some planning to do.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This is a 'preview' to the next two chapts which will probably be real short. One's bout Yugi at Kaibas and the other's about Yami at Bakura's/Ryou's  
  
Once again, sorry for not updatin soon! 


	5. Kaiba and Yugi

Yea, i just started workin and decided to continue... i think i got a flame just because i wasnt fast enough...  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Yugi and Kaiba arrived at the Kaiba Mansion, they immediately started talking. "So, you want to tell me what's wrong, Yugi?"  
  
"i... I... just really really like Yami.... but...." he couldn't complete his own statement. He wasn't use to telling people what he really felt. He usually kep it all inside with a smiling facade. i just want him to love me back... he thought.  
  
The former priest had an idea of what he meant and took a chance, "You're not sure if he loves you back?" The innocent boy nodded, "He can have practically anyone he wants!! Why would he choose me out of all people?!" Yugi burst. He was tired of it all. He just let it all out. Tears where threatening to fall. The brunette let Yugi cry into his shoulder as he responded, "I know Yugi. I really like someone too... but we always have our conflicts. I'm not sure if we're meant to be..."   
  
Yugi slowly stopped his sudden breakdown and looked up at him. The once sad eyes immediately brightened. "REALLY?? OMG, WHO IS IT?!" Yugi was excited, way beyond excited. He was acting like an grade school girl that just found out one of his fellow classmate's crush. Kaiba was amazed at how fast he could change his moods but made no comment.   
  
"I can't belive this, the cold hearted CEO of Kaiba Corp. has a crush.... C'mon who is it?"  
  
"You promise not to tell... ?"  
  
The tri-colored hair boy nodded vigorisly. "Of course... maybe we can help each other with our crushes... you know?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"C'mon, who is it?"  
  
"Um.... its Jou," Kaiba said, barely loud enought to Yugi to hear but he caught it. A bright scarlet hue tinted Kaiba's cheeks as he looked at his feet, finding it VERY interesting. "I always thought you two had something going. Jou always blushes when you do something for him. hehe..."  
  
"Well, you promise not to tell?"  
  
"Yea... but where's the fun?" Kaiba rolled his cerulean blue eyes playfully and laid back. He felt relived to finally tell someone, especially someone who had a good reaction. I mean, how likely is someone to be happy knowing that their friend is gay? Not likely...  
  
There were a few moments of silence until Yugi spoke up, finally calmed down from his fits of laughter and excitement.   
  
"So.... What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Hmmm..... " They thought for a long time until....  
  
"I got it."  
  
"Huh?" Yugi asked cluelessly, slightly surpised at the sudden and sharp comment the now vulnerable Seto Kaiba made.   
  
"You know, Valentine's Day is coming up. Maybe we can do secret gifts or notes or something...." They gave a few moments of thoughts on that and nodded.   
  
"Maybe we can slide 'secret-admirers' notes in their lockers or maybe small gifts, maybe roses," Yugi offered.   
  
"Yea, and maybe we can reveal who sent them on Valentine's Day. There is a dance coming..."   
  
"Oh yea! But we better hurry cuz we only have a week to prepare!!" Yugi was right, today was February 6th, and the day was half over. From tomorrow morning, they have one week to plan, create and deliver the gifts to their secret crushes... or loves.   
  
"This is going to be soooooooo much fun!!" Yugi started listing all the things he might need and babbled on and on. Kaiba on the other hand was content yet worried. He was going to telll Jou how he felt but... was he going to be rejected? Is Jou even interested in guys? He sighed and rubbed his temple, coming back to reality.  
  
Yugi ran around the mansion getting paper, scissors, glue, glitter and all the needed supplies. They started getting to work on it until around five thirty. Yugi had to get home and do homework. Kaiba kept the finished products at his mansions so Yami wouldn't find them. He promised he'd pick Yugi up at seven fifteen tomorrow morning to deliver.   
  
I hope this works... both of them thought as Yugi departed in a KC limo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i kno i say this in every chpt or sums, but that was lame!!! i agree. flames are accepted. 


	6. Ryou, Bakura, and a very dangerous and s...

Hey guys. i really think i owe u guys cuz im REAL slow to update so im workin on it quick cuz i got unclogged just today. Well, on with story.  
  
disclaimer: i do not own yugioh!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~Ryou, Bakura, and Yami are heading to ryou/bakura's apartment~~~~~  
  
The raging former pharaoh was murmuring threatening curses under his breath as each second past. Bakura was thoroughly annoyed at him and Ryou was worried yet afraid to get too close to him. Bakura was stuck in between them as he had his arm around his hikari's waist and a small gap between the irritated yami on rampage.  
  
"Is he alright?" Ryou whispered quietly to Bakura. The fiend shook his head and whispered back, "Maybe... he's real ticked cuz Kaiba's getting a bit to close to Yugi."  
  
"Oh. Then what's going on?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," Bakura said as they reached the apartment. Ryou unlocked the door as they all walked in. They threw their bags onto the floor as Yami immediately afterwards plopped down onto the couch and yelled, "DAMN YOU, KAIBA!!! YUGI'S MINE!!! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HIM!!!" He was thoroughly exhausted after talking nonstop on the way to the apartment and now releasing all his frustration. Don't get me wrong, he still has a lot more he hasn't showed.   
  
"Geez, settle down," said the annoyed robber in a dry voice.   
  
From the couch, Yami retorted, "How can I settle down? How can i settle down when I can almost imagine Kaiba seducing Yugi... MY YUGI!! Its not like I hate Kaiba, but..."  
  
"...You still worry because you care about Yugi blah blah blah. I know, I know..." completed the exhausted adn agitated Bakura. Ryou on the other hand was quite interested.   
  
"So, you really care about Yugi?"  
  
"Of COUSE I DO!! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR HIM!!"   
  
Bakura calmly took a sip of the soda he got earlier and said, "Look, you love him, you should tell him. Simple."  
  
Yami sighed, "It's NOT simple. I don't know if he loves me or not..."  
  
"Please, Yugi loves you. Have you ever seen the way he looks at you?? Thats definitely the look of love."   
  
"But... But..."  
  
"No Buts."  
  
"But, its hard. I know you're probably right but... what if your'e not? What if all he saw me as was a brother or a parent. Or maybe even worse, just a friend? What if the only reason he puts up with me is because I'm his yami?!"  
  
"Yugi will never do that. He cares about you, I know it," Ryou cut in.  
  
"Yea, tell him, Ryou. The old pharaoh need to be less dense," supported Bakura. Yami growled and hissed, "We're about the same age, baka."  
  
Bakura twitched slightly but decided to ignore the comment.   
  
"Look, how about you tell Yugi your feelings on Valentine's Day or something. Take him out to dinner... do something meaningful."   
  
"Ooo, how bout the Valentine's Dance. Yami can ask Yugi to the dance... or maybe, Yami can sing a song for him. He does have great voice afterall," Ryou mentioned.  
  
"You know, that's not bad. Many girls will fall for a guy that does that for them."  
  
"But, that's one of the problems. Yugi's not a girl. I'm not even sure if he's interested in guys!!"  
  
The others sighed, "You're just paranoid." Yami seethed murderously. "Are you going to help me or not?"   
  
"FIne fine. Look, how bout you take Yugi to the dance on Feb. 14, dedicate a song to him and then tell him your feelings?" Bakura suggested lazily. He made it seem sooooo easy.   
  
"You know, Feb. 14 has a full moon. Maybe you can do it under the stars in the courtyard or the park. That will be soooooooooo romantic... ::sigh::" Ryou said distantly.   
  
"True... Not bad. I guess I can do those things, but..."  
  
"No but. We need to talk you shopping sometime. Yugi knows your whole wardrobe. Maybe you can find sometime that is... new to him. And, with Ryou's help I'm sure you'd find something." Bakura grinned sadisticly. He could just imagine Yami at the mall being chased by girls and being forced to try on things he doesn't want to or doesn't fit in... nice.   
  
So, they started planning. They talked over what song Yami should sing, Bakura taught him some basic dance steps, and kind of talked over what Yami should say at the confession.  
  
Soon, Yami left for home, kind of nervous to face Yugi even though nothing really happened. By the time the game shop was in view, he saw the black KC limo departing and Yugi was heading for the door. He smiled, at least he's safe...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chpt done. im not sure this is so good. i want to speed things up but im not sure if i can. well, R&R ppl!! THx 


	7. Special Delivery No, make that 3

Hey. sorri for not updatign sooner. This time, its not because im lazy, but because direct tv cut off all DSL users. Sorri...  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::KNOCK KNOCK::  
  
Yugi ran to answer the door, only to reveal it was Kaiba. "Morning, Kaiba," the small boy greeted.   
  
"Mornin'. You ready to go?" replied the brunette, who seemed a bit nervous about delivereing the notes and gifts.   
  
Yugi quickly turned and dropped down a note, grabbed his jacket, walked out the door and locked it. "Ok."  
  
They walked over to the limo where a butler was waiting with the door open. He greeted them formally and they nodded back. He closed the door behind them and went into the driver's seat. He started up the elegant vehicle and drove off towards school  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kaiba and Yugi found the backway into the school since the front doors were locked. It was seven in the morning.   
  
They crept along the walls, taking note if any faculty members were around. Soon, they reached their locker area - the 700s.   
  
"Go, quickly unlock and drop the note," whispered the millionair hurriedly in a hushed voice. Yugi nodded firmly and quicly strode forwards towards Yami's locker.   
  
He worked quickly with his slender fingers when undoing the lock, "C'mon, 27 13 19..." He pulled on the lock and it snapped open. He smiled with satifaction. He reached into his bag and pulled out a baby blue envelope.   
  
On the front in blue ink and fancy handwriting was "To My Beloved Yami."  
  
He kissed it lightly and wished for good luck. He inserted the envelope between his English and History book. He reached into his bag once more and pulled out a single rose. Not a real one though, a frabic and plastic one, hoping that Yami would keep it.   
  
He placed the rose on Yami's second level of books and sighed. He reached for the locker door, closed it, and locked it. "No regrets..." he murmured, trying to reassure himself.   
  
He turned around, only to see Kaiba finishing up at Jounochi's locker. They had written similar notes to their loved ones, only changing the personal parts. However, they both delivered the same presents, a rose.   
  
Yugi watched quickly as Kaiba worked slowly but nervously. Finally he was done and locked the locker, also sighing.  
  
The slender man turned around and faced Yugi. Yugi smiled softly at him as they slowly joined each other in the middle of the hallways and walked out of the school.   
  
But, before they left the building, they heard a nerdy chuckle and a shadow. One that showed think glasses, mushroom haircut, and short frame. They looked at each other, "Weevil," they said simutaneosly. The left the building and waited in the car waiting for the other students to come to school.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They got out of the limo to join Yami, Bakura, Ryou and Jou. They started chattering, dissing Anzu, talking bitchy teachers etc etc etc... the usual you can say.   
  
They decided to head for first period so they headed into the building. Right before Yami's hand reached him lock, they heard a loud glass shattering scream. They looked over to the direction the screech came from, only to see Anzu's angry red face and a pink piece of paper in her hand. She ripped it in half in mid air and threw it in the trash and stormed away, barely noticing the gang watching her outrage.   
  
They quickly passed glances at each other and ran to the trash can. Bakura reached in and took out the two pieces of paper. The placed them next to each other on a locker door and read aloud:  
  
Dearest Angel,  
  
I have watched you for a while now, and I am deeply in love with you. Your hair is as brown as milk chocolate and your eyes as blue as the sea in the summer. I wish I could hold you and cherish you forever. I can't believe that an angel like you came to earth just to be with me. I know we're meant to be. I love you.   
  
Your Lover,  
Weevil  
  
They shared glances once more and started faking gags and pukes. Bakura was the first to start laughing. The others soon joined. When the laughter started to fade, Bakura suggested, "How bout we tape this back up and display it on the bulletin board?"  
  
"Hm... not bad, Kura," smiled Ryou. For once, not being the 'innocent' person that he is. Maybe Bakura rubbed something on him.  
  
"I agree. Besides, maybe some people will make fun of Weevil and then join in dissing Anzu!!" Jou chimed in. Kaiba nodded. "Maybe we can make some copies of it and post it all around campus. That way, we'll have a better chance to spread the good news."  
  
They all nodded in agreement and worked out the details.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The other chapt will be up VERY soon. Anways, Please R&R!! 


	8. Letters of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Letters of Love  
~Serpent  
  
Yami headed for his locker and unlocked it. "27,13.19..." he thought silently. Yugi, however, was leaning on his own locker since he already had gotten his books and had shoved them into his book bag. "I hope he doesn't freak out because of the letter and the gift... What if he rips it up like Anzu did to Weevil's letter?? What if..." Yugi's thoughts immediately stopped when the letter fell onto the floor by Yami's feet.   
  
The hikari bit his lower lip to keep himself from gasping or making any comment or even telling the truth. After Yami gathered his heavy books and shoved them ruthlessly into his bag, he crouched down and picked up the baby blue envelope. It was upside down so he turned it over in his hand, looking for any sign of who delivered it. Finding known, he gingerly placed his bag on the ground and opened the envelope, careful not to tear any part of it.  
  
Yugi's heart raced like a roadrunner from a coyote. Yami gently reached in and pulled out the neatly folded note and read. His crimson eyes scanned quickly across the each line of text. Yugi's heart felt heavy. Yami didn't seem to care at all. People are suppose to read love letters slowly with care and... love.   
  
Yami folded the letter back up and sighed. He was about to tuck it back into the envelope when and pale hand snatched it stealthily away. Yugi watched as his yami swung around to only face the one and only ancient tomb robber.  
  
Bakura was waving the light blue letter in between his index and middle finger with a smirk clearly glued onto his pale face. His dark chocolate brown eyes gleaming with mischief.   
  
Yami growled. "Give it back, Bakura," hissed the agitated yami through gritted teeth. "Not until I read it," Bakura answered in a sing-songy voice. He backed himself into the other lockers and opened the letter. Yami growled once more and was about to launch himself into Bakura when Kaiba, Jou, and Ryou walked into the scene. They stood next to Bakura, practically forming a human barrier that can stop anything heading Bakura's way. In Jou's hand was a pale green enevelope...  
  
Bakura cleared his throat and opened the letter. The others looked on with interest. Yugi moved a little closer to Yami, just in case his darkness was going to turn into a speeding bullet...  
  
Bakura then read the letter aloud, noting that the whole gang had given him all their attention. "It says..."  
  
My Dear King,  
  
You are the most handsome and charming of mankind I know. Your scarlet eyes are forever bright when you bare positve emotions and darken to an unnatural shade when angered or upset. Your range of eye color surprises me and yet makes me attracted to only you. Never have I seen such captivating eyes... Ones that seem to piece every soul, especailly mine...  
  
~Secret Admirer  
  
Everybody looked at each other. Bakura read with such expression Ryou wanted to cry and Yugi felt so embarrassed. He could feel the scorching heat of blood rushing up to his face right that very moment. He could bet one hundred dollars that he was as red as Yami's eyes. Kaiba wanted to start laughing but held it in for Yugi's sake. Bakura was smiling from ear to ear and looking back and forth from Yami to the letter. Back and forth back and forth. "Looks like the cheerleaders aren't the only ones that know how to charm males like us," he said slyly while glancing at Yugi slightly. "My guess is that this letter is from someone close to you... very close."   
  
Yami slowly stepped forward and took the letter gently into his hand from Bakura and tucked it back into the envelope. He went back to him locker and finally realized there was also a rose, one that matched his eyes perfectly. He smiled softly and tucked the flower back into his locker and slid the envelope into his bag. He swung it over his shoulders and closed his locker.   
  
The group was silent for a bit...silence... silence... "Hey Jou, what's that?" rang Yugi's cheerful voice while pointing to the green envelope in his hand. Jou blushed..." Erm... It's nothing..."   
  
"C'mon lemme read it!" Yugi starting chasing Jou around and finally grabbed the letter and opened it carefully. Kaiba glared. They didn't tell each other what they wrote for their loved ones but kind of understood why Yugi did what he did. After all, Bakura DID tell everybody there about his letter to Yami.   
  
"Hm... The letter says..."   
  
Dear Jou,  
  
If only you can see the look on your face when you saw this note. It was priceless. You didn't think anybody would be giving you one of these love letters, did you? Well, I did, and for a very special reason too.   
You are unique in every way, you amber and caramel eyes look through your golden bangs that is your hair. And you skin is only slightly tanned, even after being in the hot sun all summer playing the sport you love most - soccer. Your body's lithe but also has some muscle the not huge and annoying. Your accent and voice is the most heavenly melody I've ever heard and sure it is the most beautiful of all.   
Will you go to the Valentine's Dance with me?  
  
Someone You Won't Expect  
  
"Well... that's intersting," Bakura stated, totally confused.  
  
"Well, we know one thing for sure, the people who sent these letters may be complete opposite but I assume they are close friends, seeing the way they described their crushes..." Ryou said thoughtfully.  
  
Jou nodded while Yugi handed him back the note. He looked at it and looked at Yami, who was also deep in thought. Kaiba and Yugi looked at each other, both worried and slightly relieved. They needed to plan the next step after school.  
  
"Hey Jou? Did you find a rose in your locker too??" asked Yugi, already knowing the answer. Jou nodded. "Yea, I actually did. It actually kinda looks like the one Yami has."  
  
Ryou thought for a bit and said, "I still don't think it's the same person. I'll stick with my previous assumption that they are working together to form this. The handwriting isn't even the same!"   
  
The others nodded. "C'mon, we need to head to class. But, can we stop by the library on the way?" Bakura asked innocently.   
  
"LIBRARY?!?" the others shouted. Bakura NEVER liked reading...  
  
Bakura smirked, "Of course the library, where else can I make hundreds of copies of Weevil's love letter??" The others shook their heads... a little too worried.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
8chapt done!! Finally... Sorri again bout the delay thing. My DSL got cut cuz Direct TV cut off all DSL users that uses it. My sequel to "How can you still be there for me?" is about to be up. It's called, "I'm Still Here Becasue I Love You."  
  
Plz RR!! THANK YOU! 


	9. Hm How Many to Make?

Ok... Chapt9...  
  
Yea, well, its me again!! ~Serpent, one and only ne?? Hope so.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
... What to do Now...??  
~Serpent  
  
So, they made a quick stop by the library, making a few copies. While waiting, Bakura dragged Ryou over to the 'Education for Adults' section. (A/N: for those who don't know, it's the sex ed. section) Yugi and Kaiba went over to look at the Romance novels that contained some sort of love letters. And Yami and Jou were left to feel jealous of their loved one spending time with somebody else. They both growled at the same time and started muttering curses. Yami did so in ancient Egyptian and Jou did it in English/Japanese.   
  
When the copies were done, Jou waved the others over. They each grabbed a few and slid them into their bags. Since they'd be seeing different people and going to different classes, they can either post them or hand out them on their way. The gang decided to tell each other what they had accomplished after 3rd period. And so, they headed off to homeroom.  
  
They were still a bit early. They were lucky to be in this homeroom though, their sensei was almost always late and didn't really care if the student was late or not. So, they took their daily seats in the back corner of the classroom... only to see Anzu already there. She was faking her crying. A few of her cheerleader friends were there 'comforting' her, where in reality, they were all acting. "I can't belive he wrote that thing to me!!" she wailed.  
  
"Don't worry, Anzu. You're just TOO popular for any boy to by pass," one said snobbily.  
  
"Yea Brittany," Stephanie cut in, "Anzu can go out with any guy she wants."  
  
The one referred to as Brittany smiled. "Of course," she said simply. Yami's eye started twitching... violently. This was getting on his nerves. Bakura, who was next to him, reached into the pharaoh's backpack and pulled out the perry winkle envelope, handed it to Yami, and winked. The tri-colored haired boy caught on and took the envelope from his fellow robber and took out the note. And this time, read it slowly. Since Anzu had taken that seat behind him, he decided to read the love letter he had recieved to her. Expressively, softly, and slowly... letting every word sink into her feeble mind like a million daggers to a tiny doll.  
  
This time, it was her turn to twitch. Before he even finished the letter, she stomped off, along with her hoes. (A/N: in case ur wondering, i'm just using that word. She ain't a pimp or sums...) When she was back into her regular seats with all her other cheerleaders, the group started laughing. Yugi was blushing since he felt him Yami did care about the letter and that it was helpful instead of bothersome. Kaiba smirked and so did Bakura. Jou was biting his lip trying to hold in the tears of laughter.  
  
~~~ just a preview of day's work ~~~  
  
So,the group handed out copies to the jocks, some cheerleaders, gossip queens, and the middle class people of high school. They sold the remaining copies to the nerd, the geeks, and the picked ons. Why? Because nobody ever tells them rumors. They made quite a 'bit' of cash.  
  
Kaiba and Yugi got together at a local pool hall to discuss tomorrows plans over a few games of pool, which Yugi won at, even a VERY agitated Kaiba. Jou had soccer as usual. Bakura and Ryou had to threaten Yami with chains because he was going berzerk with jealousy and frustration. They had some things worked out though... 


	10. Who The Hell Are You?

Chapt 10, finally. I better hurry up cuz v-day is coming SO soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! If I did, I'd be king of the world, ne? Just as Malik wishes… HAHAHAHA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That Night…  
  
Yami's POV  
  
That letter… who can it be from? I know it's not Anzu by the way she reacted while I was reading it. I also know it's not one of her goonies.   
But who?? No one could possibly get so close to me and describe my eyes with such beautiful and profound words. Ryou is one person who could do such but... he loves Bakura, doesn't he? Kaiba... by the way he acts, he probably likes Yugi but... then again, he seems to be attracted to Jounochi as well... so confusing.   
  
Yugi...  
  
I sure wished it was you. You... Was it you? You didn't really react surprised after you saw or read the letter. You were so calm... did you feel anything at all?? Nervous? Jealous? Love even?   
  
I sat at my aibou's desk, letter clenched in hand. WHO?!?! Did his person write me this letter as a joke to mess with my head? Or to just make me paranoid?? Whatever the reason is, it won't work!   
  
Yugi stepped out of the bathroom door, wearing a tshirt and boxers. He bidded me good night and slid into his bed sheets and slept.   
  
I sighed heavily. I got off the chair, walked over to the bed and kissed him on the forehead in a fatherly fashion. What if he only sees me as a brother or a father?? He will never see me as his lover...  
  
(end pov)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Morning...  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
Once again, Kaiba picked me up at 7sharp. I departed quietly as I did the day before, careful not to wake Yami, who was sleeping in the room next to mine - guest room.   
  
After I closed the door, the millionaire handed me the letter. We barely spoke, no words were needed. We were on mission. four days till Feb. 14, V-Day.  
  
As we arrived at school, we headed inside from the back door. We traveled with agility towards our locker area. We saw a shadow... this one taller, with messy hair. I didn't really recognize it but Kaiba sure did.  
  
I looked up at him. He looked frozen, as if he'd just seen a ghost. "Kaiba, what's wrong??" I asked. Why do we always encounter freaky shadows in this damn school...  
  
He acted like he didn't hear me at all. All that escaped his lips were, "Jou..." Now that you think of it... it DID look like Jou's shadow. The messy hair, it's most likely him.   
  
I knocked him out of his dazed state and told him to deliver quickly, we might be caught.   
  
Once more, I slid an envelope addressed: To My Beloved Yami. I slid it in between his books and looked around his locker. A rose... The one I had left for him the day before. He had kept it. Maybe he did care...   
  
I locked the locker and turned to meet Kaiba. But, he wasn't at Jou's locker, he was at his. I walked over to him. He seemed to be in a trance again. He quickly undid his lock with slender fingers.   
  
He jerked the locker open the swung the door too. An envelope fell out, face down. He quickly bent down to pick it up, flipped it over and read in blue ink: To My Heart's Tormentor.   
  
I looked at him. Maybe Jou DID deliver it to him. "C'mon, open it!" I urged. Those were some powerful words. Maybe Jou used some good words in his letter too.  
  
Kaiba opened the letter wordlessly and read is a hushed whisper "It says..."  
  
To Seto Kaiba:  
  
How you torment my heart you'll never know. Your arrogance makes you just like your three precious Blue Eyes White Dragon. I know you love them very much. But, do you have any room in your heart for me??  
  
Please, if you care enough to want to kno who I am, meet me by the refreshment stand at the V-Day Dance at 8:00 sharp. I'll be waiting... and I'll come up to you.   
  
~Anonymous  
  
The letter had a few wet drops on it. I pressume they were tears. Jou, if he had delivered, might have been crying while writing his letter in pain.  
  
"Whoa..." I breathed. Who would have thought?   
  
"So... will you??" I asked anxiously towards Kaiba. He quickly folded up the letter and placed it in his pocket. He looked towards me, his usual facade back on. He nodded, determined and confident.   
  
We walked back to the limo and waited for school to start.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plz R&R!! Please read my other fics too:  
  
I Do Cherish You - Seto/Serenity  
How Can You Still Be There for Me - slight Seto/Jou  
I'm Still Here for You Because I love You - Seto/Jou (Sequel to above)  
Unbreak My Heart - Bakura/Ryou  
Angel of Mine - Yami/Yuugi 


	11. Hm Could it Be?

Alrite... Chpt 11. As you probably already know, this fic might be beyound V-Day at the rate I'm typing. Sorri...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Who The Hell Are YOU?!?  
~Serpent  
  
The gang walked into the double door of Domino High, laughing randomly at jokes. Jou was being unusually quiet and so was Yugi. Kaiba actually had a small smile playing his lips the whole time, the events earlier that morning replaying over and over in his mind. "Jou..." he thought, "I wished that shadow was yours..." Kaiba absentmindedly shifted his bright blue eyes towards the rugged blond. "How I wish..."   
  
Bakura and Ryou soon departed for their lockers and to distribute more copies of 'The Weevil Letter.' The other four of them headed to their lockers. Kaiba's and Jou's on one side, and Yami and Yugi's on the other.   
  
Between the ex-pharaoh and his aibou, there was an uncomfortable silence. "So...um, Yami, do you know who gave you the letter?" Yugi asked innocently while looked up at his other. "Hm... Well, I have ONE idea..." the king of games replied secretively.   
  
"Really?? Who?" Yugi was really hyped up now, completely forgetting that fact that Yami might be interested in the person he thought sent the letter more than him.   
  
Yami paused in mid step and smirked. He bent down so his face met Yugi's level and said with a hushed voice, "That's my secret," while tapping the hikari's nose.   
  
"But... Yami!!"   
  
"No buts aibou..." replied Yami sternly, still a smile on his lips while undoing his lock. As the day before, a letter fell out while he took out his books. But this time, he caught it. Immediately, he opened it.  
  
Dear King of Games,  
  
Your skin so fair and tanned by the Egyptian sun. So unmarred by it's brightness and heat. Soft yet firm, you cannot compare. I'll do anything to be held in your strong yet lithe arms and have your assurinng hands around me, soothing me. I wish I could bathe in your warmth forever, but knowing you will never have a place in your heart for me... this is all I can do.   
  
~Secret Admirer  
  
Yami looked out, he crimson eyes slightly dazed from the beautiful literacy of the well written letter. "Who could love me THIS much...??" he thought, "No girl I know can describe me as such..."   
  
"So Yami, any bets?" asked an accented voice from behind. Yami turned slowly and met with the ever cheerful face of Jou. "Huh?" was Yami's intelligent reply. "Any bets on who is givin you the letters."  
  
"Huh.. Oh. I don't know. It's kind of a hard to decide..."  
  
"Aw C'mon Yami, you gotta have somethin!!"  
  
Yami shrugged carelessly and tucked it into his pocket. Yugi was in the shadows trying to hide his blush. Unknown to him, Yami did have a guess on who sent the letters. Yami had purposely read it aloud to see if Yugi would have any reactions.   
  
Yami caught sight of Yugi out of the corner of his razor sharp eyes. He smirked ferally mentally. "Looks like Yugi is guilty..." he thought proudly.   
  
Yami turned full circle and glanced down into Jounochi's hand and smirked, this time physically. "Looks like you got a letter too."   
  
Jounochi finally remembered and blushed. "Um...yeah."   
  
"Well, aren't you going to share it?"  
  
"I uh... guess."  
My Love,  
Getting excited? Valentine's Day draws nearer and nearer as each second goes by as you read my letter to you. Do you have any plans for the dance yet? Maybe you should agree to my offer from the previous letter. If you comply, write 'Y' on the back of your lock, or 'N' if not. I wait for your reply anxiously. I'll check for your answer tomorrow.  
  
~Keeping You In Suspense?  
  
"Hm... very intersting."   
  
"I know... this person sounds as if he's taunting me."  
  
"Seriously, kinda reminds you of Kaiba, eh?  
  
Blush. "...Yeah."   
So Yugi finally approached them after hearing Kaiba's letter to Jou. His blush quickly faded after that and replaced with a heart warming smile. They decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to meet this 'guy' at the dance so they marked Jou's lock with an 'Y' and left it at that. They headed off to class together. They met up with Kaiba on the way, who had been watching them.   
  
Ryou and Bakura were already in class, playing Cat's Cradle. (A/N: Its fun but it can get boring after a while.) Bakura ever so often 'accidentally' brushes his fingers against his koi's and every now and then uses his mouth to hold the strings in place to make Ryou 'frustrated.'   
  
Anzu, who was in the corner was fuming for no apparent reason. Her lil' pousy was trying to calm her down. She was mumbling about being stuck to her seat and her skirt being ripped...  
  
The gang entered the classroom and joined the albinos. After hearing what Anzu was mumbling about, they started snickering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plz R&R. I know this story is way over dated cuz V-day has already passed n all. but plz, keep reading? I'm trying to finish as fast as i can. Really!  
  
I'm also working on a new fic called: ONLY YOU WILL SATIFY ME. its a vampire/innocent fic. Main pairing is Yami/Yuugi along with all the other pairings I have in this fic.  
  
I am also working on a fic called: WHO SAID SCHOOL WAS A BAD THING? (Not officially out yet, but Preview is)  
Its a real story of my friend getting together with her crush. Moral: Tell ppl you care about them before it's too late.  
  
Plz Read them!!   
  
I Also have tons of one-shots. 


	12. No name

Here I Am AGAIN!! I'm working as fast as I could!! Honestly!! But I'm sorta selfish... i want to get the max amount of review for each cahpt before posting... so, if u want me to update faster, review more... i kno i'm cheatin... but plz??   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do You Have Any Idea...??   
~Serpent  
  
For almost the whole school, the whole day just whizzed by. Period 6 and 7 were used for decorate the gym for the dance, the morning classes were cut short by 10mins because of an assembly.   
  
The gang chatted about the 'mysterious' love letters during lunch with each other. But, neither Jou or Yami voice their thoughts on who sent the letters. Kaiba and Yugi did their best to hide their faces and avoid suspicion. Bakura and Ryou kept giving 'hints' on who the senders were.   
  
Jou and Yami pretended to not know what they were talking about to see how the 'hiders' would react.   
  
Also, during lunch, Anzu and her friends purposefully walked close to the gang and talked and laughed extra loud, "I wonder WHO I should to go the dance with?? So many choices..." bitched Anzu. The girls laughed. "Maybe you should go with Josh... he's way better than that Yami..." one suggested.   
  
Yami twitched slightly, not because Anzu and them like Josh better but because he was insulted. But, if it meant that Anzu would get off his back and go to the dance with some mofo, he'll stand it.   
  
When Anzu was at a distance, she looked back of the tri-colored hair king, and fumed. Her face turned blood red with rage and frustration.  
  
Yami had no reaction to her rantings.  
  
You could literally see steam gushing out of her hears and at the top of her head. Her friends backed away ever so slowly. "How could he..." she hissed.   
  
Jou pointed in her direction and the group followed his finger... each thought the same thought, "Wow... Cool. I didn't know she could do that."   
  
When they finished their lunch they walked away, heading for the gym. Everybody in the 11th year had to be there to help. Some worked outside and some indoors. If you didn't get caught you could just stand around and talk.   
  
They left casually, leaving Anzu boiling in her own anger and her friends deserting her.   
  
Ryou and Yugi wanted to help out with the decorations so the others decided to too. They had nothing better to do anyways. Kaiba and Jou went to set up tables and chairs while Ryou made decorations. Bakura kept trying to destroy them saying, "We can do something BETTER than this with our time, eh Ryou?" During the whole time he spent saying that or something along those lines, he had a suggestive grin/smirk on his face and a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.   
  
Ryou always sighed heavily and answered, "Bakura, we're in school right now... a public area?!" The darker would just role his eyes and wait till his next chance.   
  
Yami and Yugi decided to help each other hang up the decorations. One would hang it up and the other would hand up the decorations to the one on the latter. Since Yugi was a bit... short he would hang it up while Yami hands him what he needs.   
  
"Yami, could you hand me that poster??" Yami made a sound in his throat as an answer and handed it up to him. "Tape," Yugi stated quietly. Yami handed it to him, but having a few centimeters in between. Yugi, who was busy focusing his attention on the poster AND the tape accidentally side-reached and came falling towards the ground.   
  
Yami luckily caught him just in time... bridal style. Yugi sighed and murmured a thanks. A blush crept on his child-like face. Yami liked holding his aibou like this but... does Yugi like it? He blushed didn't he??  
  
For the rest of the decorating time, Yugi's blush never succeeded in leaving his face. Bakura never gave up on 'harassing' Ryou. Jou accidentally cut his hand on the cracked wood on one of the tables, allowing Kaiba to 'nurse' his injured hand. He had ripped part of his button down shirt and wrapped it around Jou's hand. His blush TOO didn't wear off till the time was over.  
  
After school, they went their ways once more. Jou didn't have soccer today so he went home and rested. The albinos and Yami went off towards Ryou's and Yugi with Kaiba. They planned AGAIN.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Night at Yugi's  
  
"So Yugi, what have you been doing lately?" Yami asked coyly.   
  
"I- uh... Nothing. You know... the usual," half stuttered.  
  
"No, I don't know 'the usual.' What have you been doing at Kaiba's lately?" a tinge of jealousy sounded on his usually smooth voice.  
  
"Well... you see... well, he has this you know.. a duel system he wants me to test out."   
  
The ex-pharaoh nodded, not really believing his light and slightly hurt that his hikari was keeping something from him. He reached into his bag and pulled out the letter from earlier that day. "So, who do you think is giving me these letters, hm?"  
  
Yugi, who was heading towards the bathroom froze in his tracks. "Um... Anzu??"   
  
Yami snorted. "You really think it's Anzu?? Maybe I should rip it up..." He positioned his hands on he middle of the envelope, preparing to rip. But Yugi leapt onto the bed and placed his soft hand on his yami's firmer ones. A blush tainted his cheeks. "Uh... Yami, on second thought, you should keep the letters, ne? Maybe they'll give you clues to who the person is ne?"  
  
The crimson eyes glimmered in a knowing fashion and nodded, "Yes... Maybe I should."   
  
...Silence...   
  
"Aibou, why don't you take your hand off my mine. Don't you have school tomorrow??"   
Smirk on his lips.  
  
Yugi blushed in more. Million shades of red spread on his face. "H-Hai..." He slowly let go, got off the bed and headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth and stuff.   
When he finished, he came out and climbed onto the bed. Yami tucked him in and kissed him goodnight on the forehead and climbed back onto the bed he was sitting on when 'playing' with Yugi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plz R&R. this is a weird chpt, i know. Next chapt coming soon! 


	13. You Are Pinned

Thank you for all your LOVELY reviews. I'm so inspired lately. Thank you all SO much.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You Are Pinned   
~Serpent  
  
"Kaiba, I think we're really tredding on hot water," Yugi mentioned cautiously.  
  
Kaiba, who was placing a note in Jounochi's locker looked towards the shorter boy and asked, "Why?"  
  
The child prodigy sighed and closed Yami's locker. "Yesterday, I was with Yami when he read his letter. I couldn't help to blush. When they read your letter to Jou, they did it out loud. They both think you're the main possibility."  
  
"Well, that just makes everything more interesting."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We, can do the same for them."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You know the letter I got from the 'mysterious shadow' yesterday?"  
  
"Hai...??"  
  
"Well, my instincts tell me it was Jou. We can shove it into their faces from there."  
  
"But... what can I do?"  
  
"Well... you CAN pretend you're sending a letter to a special someone, that isn't Yami..."  
  
"... and see how he'll react."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But, knowing Yami, hel'll probably explode if he does care for me..."  
  
"Then you'll just have to find out, ne?" Yugi nodded. They took their bags and headed out towards the limo.   
  
"Hey, did you get a letter again?"  
  
"I didn't check. I'm planning on rubbing it in their faces, remember?"  
  
The shorter nodded vigorously as they stepped into the limo and waiting for the gang to arrive. While waiting, they saw a 'figure' that looked amazingly like Jounochi, especially the blond hair. He was running out of the side of the building.  
  
The two secret admirers shared a knowing smirk.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami, YAmi, YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami, who knew who was calling him, pretended now to turn around. Today was Wednesday. Two more days till V-Day and finding out who was sending him the mysterious letters.   
  
He quickly strode forewards. Bakura and Ryou was walking behind him, Ryou had a bottle of aspirin. He had just swallowed two, and handed the bottle to Bakura who took out 5 and swallowed them without a care. Ryou pocketed the bottle and both of them reached into their bags and pulled out two sets of headphones, each connected to their own CDPlayers.   
  
Yami felt like choking. Anzu... Anzu had glomped him. He couldn't breathe. "Get... Off..."  
  
"Yami, would you go to the dance with me??" anzu asked in a sickenly sweet way.  
  
"I MIGHT if you get off me..." Anzu jumped at the opportunity and got off him. "Well??"  
  
Yami straightened himself up and brushed the 'dirt' away. "Weren't you planning on going to the dance with Josh since he's better than me??"  
  
"Yep, that framed her..." thought Yami.  
  
"I well.... I..." Yami cleared his throat and walked off. Bakura and Ryou who passed behind her pretended to 'accidentally' hit her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami, look, another note," Yugi posed innocently as he handed his yami the fallen letter. "Yes, another note. I wonder who it can be from... ne?"  
  
"H H Hai..."  
  
He opened the envelope, took out the letter and read:  
  
My Dear King  
  
King of Games, King of Hearts, do you have a queen in mind? One special enough that you love with your whole heart and possibly... soul? Enough to have no more room for me? She is one lucky girl. I can only be happy for you. I know I truly love you, and love is not jealous. If you truly love someone that is not me, and that someone makes you happy, I'm happy for you.  
Today's letter will be the last. I will be waiting at the very spot I said last letter on the day of the dance, whether you'll meet me or not. Please come, whether you really care or not. I want to at least congratulate you and your queen on the love you share.  
  
Love Always,  
Secret Admirer  
  
"Very morbid..." Yugi said. He had been crying while he was writing the letter. But he truly did understand. You cannot force someone to love you if they dont.   
  
"I agree... But I will meet this person nontheless."   
  
Yugi nodded. Today, he didn't blush. He instead had tears welling up in his eyes. He relived the pain he had felt when writing the letter, but this time, it was intensified by Yami's ethedral voice. Part of him was happy because his crush would meet him, the other was crushed, knowing the dark king would never love him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in classroom  
  
"Yami, didya get anotha letter?" asked Jou. Yami nodded. "You?"   
  
"Hai... she said the letter would be the last."  
  
"Me too..."  
  
Kaiba walked in and plopped down in his chair. "Whoa... what crawled up your butts and died??" He was really in the mood and rubbing stuff in their faces. Why not start with taunts??  
  
"Shut Kaiba," Jou stated flatly. The millionaire shrugged and then smirked. "Fine. But I just thought that you grouches would like to know..." he paused while waving the letter envelope between his index and middle finger and then continued, "that I ALSO have a secret admirer."   
  
His cerulean eyes glimmered with an unknown emotion. Was it mischief, arrogance or what? Jou blushed. Deep down in his heart, he knew that the letter Kaiba was waving around was his. As he looked into Kaiba's sharp eyes, it felt like he was hinting at something. As if Kaiba knew it was him, reading his soul. "How can he have such an effect on me?" he thought silently and slightly angrily at himself.   
  
Unfortunately for him, Yami was interested. Yami reached for the letter and read it quickly. He could almost HEAR Yami's voice in his head saying, 'What did I tell you?' Jou growled mentally.   
  
But, luckily for him, class started. The whole charade that Kaiba was putting on came to an end as Yami's taunting eyes and words stopped. The teacher made quick announcements and they were dismissed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plz R&R. This chapt is probably the worst one yet... just feel like it. i dont really kno. Later! 


	14. Fate, I'm in Your Hands Now Pt1

This fic is coming to an end... I'm gonna cry!! I don't know what to do after this fic anymore. I should work on Only You Will Satisfy Me but it won't be the same. Its not as big a hit as this... im sorri i havent updated in SO long... its cuz of school stuff and writer's block. after this chapter, there will hafta be a LONG wait till the next one cuz im gonna start a new fic, inspired by life experience. It's a real story, put into the YuGiOh's characters' lives. No title yet...  
Disclaimer: I do now own Yugioh!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fate, Give Me Your Best Shot Pt. 1 of 3  
  
That night, Yami 'harassed' Yugi about the mysterious letters, Bakura and Ryou were hitting if off in Ryou's room, Kaiba laid on his bed with a constant smirk on his lips but also a forboding tug on his heart, and Jou was bouncing his soccer ball around, trying to clear his thoughts of what Kaiba had mentioned about the letter. But they all had one thing in common, 2days till V-Day.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thursday was uneventful. The taunts were put aside and Jounochi strayed slightly from the group, too absorbed in his own thoughts. Bakura and Ryou stood off to a side to watch them work out their feelings for tomorrow. Yugi went with Kaiba to work out last minute details. Yami had it all planned out, thanks to the tomb robber and his hikari.   
  
All Yami had to do now was put it into words for his hikari. "That's all I have to do... That's all," he thought.  
  
Tomorrow was the big day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
February 14, 2003 18:30 (AN: hehe Military time)  
  
Bakura and Ryou were over at the Game Shop to help Yami out. Yugi wasn't home and also neglected to tell his yami where he went.   
  
"C'mon Yami, put this on!!" yelled Ryou, getting very impatient. Bakura was sitting on Yami's bed with a satisfied smirk on his face. The pharaoh looked freaky. It wasn't that his clothes were bad, but what Ryou's was doing to his face that made Bakura crack up. Yami was wearing the usual, black sleeveless, leather pants, cuffs, belts, buckles.  
  
Ryou was trying to make his wear eye liner, oil to make his skin glimmer, and eye shadow. Eye liner he can live with, but shadow and oil? HELL NO!   
  
But before Ryou even made the request, Bakura pinned Yami down and Ryou put on the accessories. Lucky him right? Not really...  
  
Bakura was wearing his Battle City clothes, exclude the pants. He was going leather this time. He had his striped blue and white shirt with an unbottoned green shirt over it. His hair was spike more than usual and had black streaks. And eye liner.   
  
Ryou's hair was also spiked more than usual. He also put glitter in it too. He had a dress shirt on but untucked and the first 3buttons unbuttoned and black denim jeans. The sleeves to his shirt was rolled up to the elbow sloppily, giving him a slightly mysterious look. He had a slight bit of eye liner and eye shadow.   
  
They were ready to go. They walked down the sidewalk towards school. Slowly and with style.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Plz R&R!! 


End file.
